


Left Behind

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "I’ll always love you, and I won’t ever leave you behind.”





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end.

“Sev?  Are you okay?”  

Sev turned - a little awkwardly, it hurt to move too fast - and swallowed hard as he looked up at Scorch.  “I’m okay.”  The little boy curled up tighter on his bunk, making room for his brother.  Scorch climbed in, snuggling up to Sev, being careful of his bruises.  “Don’t worry about me.”

“He shouldn’t hit you, you didn’t do anything wrong.  It was my mistake...”

“ _ Ke’shevla _ !”  Sev shoved a hand over Scorch’s mouth as he looked around quickly.  “It was  _ my fault _ .”  He couldn’t let Sergeant Vau hear that he was covering for his brother; Scorch’s bruises were finally healing from the week before, and if Vau knew, they’d both get it twice as bad.  

Scorch ran his fingers through Sev’s hair.  “ _ Ni dinu. _  I just don’t understand, why’d you do it?  You could have let me fall behind, it would have been okay.”

Sev pulled Scorch close, touching their foreheads together for a moment.  “Because you’re my brother, and I love you.  I’ll always love you, and I won’t  _ ever _ leave you behind.”  His gold eyes burned with the intensity of his words, and they shone in the low light of the barracks, despite the bruises already darkening around them.  “Don’t ever forget that, no matter what.”

“I won’t leave you behind either, not ever.”

“I know, vod’ika.  I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ke'shevla - be quiet  
> Ni dinu - I'm sorry


End file.
